Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin !
by bOonfire
Summary: [OS HPXDM]Au cours de leurs altercations, Harry se fait de plus en plus niais et pousse Drago à dépasser ses limites. Mais où sont les limites ?


Titre: Je vais pas te faire un dessin

Auteur: BoOnfire

Rating: T

Pairing: Harry PotterXDrago Malfoy

Avertissement: Slash/Yaoi. Homophobes passez votre chemin

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à notre déesse à tous, J.K.Rowling.

Petit mot de l'auteur : Voici un O-S tout léger. Je sais pas trop quoi dire mis à part que j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup hésité à le publier. J'étais vraiment pas sure de moi. Bref.

Sur ce,

ENJOY!!!

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Aile Ouest, Quatrième étage, salle de métamorphose; 9h07_

- Hermione, ta transformation était géniale ! D'où est-ce que tu sors ce sortilège ?

- C'est vraiment rien tu sais, un simple sortilège que l'on apprend en troisième année d'études de Maîtrise Avancé de la Magie. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais y arriver Harry.

- Potter !

- Malfoy.

- Quel déplaisir de te voir

- Tout à fait réciproque sois en sur !

- Ne voudrais-tu pas aller t'enterrer au fond de la forêt interdite, histoire de te faire dévorer par on ne sait quel monstre ?

- Comment-ça ?

- Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin

- Alors montre moi !

- Certainement pas, je vais laisser l'honneur à la Sang de Bourbe qui pollue l'espace...

- Crétin.

- Sur ce, je te laisse méditer Balafré, et je te promets que ça m'arrangerai si tu suivais mon conseil !

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Hall d'entrée, 12h 37_

- Harry, cette blague sur superman est vraiment trop drôle !

- Merci Dean

- Mais qui est Superman ??

-Ne t'en fais pas Ron, je t'expliquerai …

-Tiens, Celui-Qui-Ne-Veut-Décidément-Pas-Crever et sa bande de mollusque dégénérés.

- Pour ton bon plaisir Malfoy.

-Potter, ne voudrais-tu pas aller te jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, c'est pour une étude menée par des premières années, ils essayent de savoir dans quel état serai ton corps après une chute de 30 mètres...

-Non Ron, il ne mérite pas que tu passes le reste de ta vie à Azkaban …

- M'en fous, j'vais le tuer. Dean lâches moi !!

-Comment-ça Malfoy?

-Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin Potter !

-Montre-moi alors !

-Tu sais sauter, alors tu devrais savoir crever. On se revoit à la Tour d'Astronomie, je veux prendre des notes, cette étude est vraiment très intéressante.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Aile Nord, couloir inutilisé, 19h23_

-Toujours vivant, l'Increvable ?

-Comme tu peux le voir, Malefoy …

-A mon plus grand désespoir. J'espérai pourtant que la vue de Weasmoche et de la Sang-de-Bourbe en pleine découverte de leurs cavités buccales t'aurai achevé …

-Je savais que tu étais seul et que tu cherchais l'âme sœur, mais delà a ce que tu ne sache pas ce qu'est l'amour, je suis surpris !

-Va te faire foutre !

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin !

-Montre-moi !

-Arrêtes, c'est trop tentant.

-Tu peux, c'est moi qui te le propose …

Le reste est coupé, vu qu'il est constitué d'un dialogue très édifiant du style "Oh Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" ou "Encooooooore" ou bien " Dragooooooo" ou encore "Harryyyyy" Bref. Vous saisissez...

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_Lieu inconnu, Date inconnue, Heure inconnue_

- C'est quelle main ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Disons la droite.

- Si tu veux mais franchement, je doute.

- Ok, si tu veux se sera la gauche !

- Aaaaaïe. Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'arracher le doigt avec la bague.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry-chéri, il faut souffrir pour être belle ...

- HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PORTE UNE ROBE !!!

- Comme tu veux mon poussin, mais l'un de nous deux devra bien jeter le bouquet ...

-Ce sera le maire, ce sera plus simple.

-Mouai …

-…

-…

-… Drago,je commence à comprendre pourquoi le mariage homosexuel était interdit …

-.. .?

- On ne devait pas être assez doués pour ça …

- Embrasse moi au lieu de dire des conneries.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Petit mot de l'auteur(bis) : Vous comprenez pourquoi je n'étais pas sure de moi ? Si vous n'avez pas compris, dites le moi ! & si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le moi aussi, j'ai le pare-pierre de sorti...  



End file.
